


A Man in Love

by miraeth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraeth/pseuds/miraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man in love would do about anything to keep his loved one from harm's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Love

Will knows Hannibal. He's known him for quite a while now. He knows about his past and what became of it. He knows of Hannibal's 'late outings' and the results of it as well. Will knows where his food came from and what it took to get on his plate, served with expensive wine. He knows all this yet makes no attempt to call Jack or the FBI. To bring justice on the Chesapeake Ripper and end his reign. It is not because he can't. No, he is fully capable of sending a message and Hannibal won’t even try to stop him. It is because Will has fallen for such a monster that he would never do anything about it. He won't.

He will not call Jack because he still wants to wake with someone wrapping their arms around him, holding him close and exchanging meaningless blabber at the start of the day. He still wants someone to feed him delicious meals morning to night and to care for him when he's sick or stressed even if he says he's fine. He still wants someone to call him from work to ask if he’s free to go someplace and end up in a different place entirely. He still wants to hear someone say ' _I love you too_ '.

It’s been years since he felt the need to be loved. Decades since he's even felt it himself. And now that he knows just how beautiful it is it isn't unlikely to want this to last. Even if his lover is a cannibalistic sadist, a widely known serial killer, isn't love the same with every person? It may be selfish, helping a psychopath remain hidden from the eyes of Justice for something as simplistic yet heavy as love.  But what would any lovesick man do if the first person who loved him back was thrown away and never to be seen or heard of again? If Jack was courteous he would allow Will to visit Hannibal, wherever the man may end up _if_ he was ever taken. But it wouldn't be the same. It never would be. And the heavens be damned if he allowed that to happen. Hannibal will _not_ be caught. Not as long as Will was still stable enough to protect him. He loves Hannibal and with him he is fully living. Take that away from him and he has absolutely nothing.

So when his phone rings early in the morn with Jack on the other line he simply plays his part of the unstable special agent, Will Graham. Not because he lacks courage but because he's a man in love willing to do  _anything_ for the man sleeping beside him.

 

  

 

  

 


End file.
